


味痴的维修与整备技术

by Willowl



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Wizard, Runway 24
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Pastry Chef! Kiryuu Sento, Pilot! Souma Haruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowl/pseuds/Willowl
Summary: 天才甜点师和味痴机长借用了白石隼也和犬饲贵丈两人共演剧 RUNWAY 24的职业设定
Relationships: Kiryuu Sento/Souma Haruto, Souma Haruto/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 2





	1. 没有砂糖甜甜圈了

“『天才实验室』什么的……哪有人会给甜品店起这种名字啊？还开在机场附近，现在还没倒闭真是奇迹wwww”

能发出如上帖子的人多半是第一次见到这家甜品店，且不是在上午高峰期进店的。

毕竟本店在特殊菜单『今日实验品』卖完之前都是完全爆满状态，连店员也只有在下午才有点闲暇时间滑开手机刷这种帖子。

今日被找来帮忙的临时店员石动美空撇撇嘴，听到门口的铃铛响起后慢腾腾地收回手机塞回口袋。

“欢迎光临——需要点什么？非常抱歉今天的实验品已经售罄了哦。”

“啊，没关系，”走进来的男性穿着机长制服，大约是工作间隙出来吃下午茶的。他对美空扬起个温和的笑容，偏浅色的发在午后日光下泛着亮金。

“请给我拿一个砂糖甜甜圈。”对方完全没看菜单，直接说道。

机长制服和砂糖甜甜圈……战兔那家伙是不是交代说如果见到这样的人就喊他一声来着？

不会搞错吧？话说这么奇怪的嘱咐还真是第一次听到，不管怎样还是叫他一下好了。

美空瞟了眼通往后厨的门，趁着拿包装用纸袋的时间按下通知铃。

在她从玻璃柜里拿出甜甜圈之前，本店店主就顶着翘起的黑发拉开门蹿了出来。对面的顾客见状困惑地眨眨眼睛，被他的突然登场吓了一跳。

“今天，没有砂糖甜甜圈了。”

不知道从哪儿跑出来的店长唐突宣布道。

“明明还有三个？”不明状况的顾客伸手指指玻璃柜台，跟临时店员一起看着店长。

“啊，那是塑料样品，充场面的哦。”对方眼都不眨地胡说八道，扭身跑进后厨端出来一盘看起来就十分不寻常的甜品。

“今天的临时实验品——树莓蓝莓混芯慕斯搭配樱花珍珠等等等等，”他简明扼要地介绍道，“『实验品』卖给你跟砂糖甜甜圈一样的价格，就当做补偿了哦？”

语毕，自诩天才的店长得意地等待对方露出惊喜的表情。

“哈？我就要砂糖甜甜圈，一个就好，”顾客十分执着地拒绝了送上门来的便宜，单指点在玻璃柜台上，“没有的话我现在离开就好了。”

美空的目光在对峙的两人间来回转移，不知道该不该接着为顾客拿餐，手拿纸袋卡在半空中颇为无措。

“你这家伙……不要太得寸进尺啊！”恼羞成怒的店长把盘子重重顿在柜台上，双手撑在上面略微向前倾身，“一点感激都没有吗？这可是好多人从开店前就排队要买的每日都不同的珍稀甜品！”

“他们要买关我什么事，”顾客挑起眉毛，油盐不进地冷哼一声，“你们店长呢？小心我投诉你强买强卖。”

“这位就是店长哦。”美空插嘴道，看着顾客诧异地睁大眼睛。

“——天才甜品师桐生战兔。”店长高傲地抬起下巴自我介绍。

“那么，”顾客平静地点了点头，“请给我一个天才甜品师做的砂糖甜甜圈。”

店长摔门回了后厨。

“给您连着实验品一起包起来好了，带回去给同事也可以哦，”美空露出礼貌的歉意笑容，干净利落地打包推到顾客面前，“让您困扰到了非常抱歉。”

身着白色制服的顾客并不在意地摆摆手，注意力全都在好不容易到手的砂糖甜甜圈上。

“欢迎下次光临——”

“战兔，今天那个顾客到底怎么回事啊？”换下店员制服的美空回到后厨，顺手从战兔的实验台上拿起杯新冷饮插了根吸管，啜了两口以后颇赞赏地点点头，“——这杯倒是不错嘛。”

“绝对是个味痴笨蛋。”战兔正在给蛋糕裱花，双眼盯着正在挤出完美叶子形状的奶油裱花嘴一眨不眨，直到完成才直起腰来松口气。

“每次都只要砂糖甜甜圈，不管来的多早都只要那一种，”他愤愤地咬牙切齿道，“排到第一位也是一开口就说‘我要一个砂糖甜甜圈’，砂糖甜甜圈就有那么好吃吗？比我的新发明还好吗？”

“不识好歹得寸进尺没有眼光的家伙……”他低声嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，手头没做好的蛋糕也没心情做下去了，勉强简单加了点装饰就伸手推到美空面前。

“给你，今天帮忙看店的酬劳。”

“真是敷衍啊——”美空拿起勺子挖下一块蛋糕塞进嘴里，眯着眼露出幸福的微笑，“给网络偶像投喂高热量食物，真是过分。”

战兔干笑了两声，似乎还沉浸在先前的怨气中无法自拔。

“明天，明天绝对不会再提供砂糖甜甜圈了。”

“不要说这么任性的话啊，还有别的顾客诶！”


	2. 味痴需要维修

“今天的外送，我去就好了。”

“诶？！”

本周的负责店员万丈龙我颇吃惊地看着正在穿风衣外套的店长。

“你不是说什么‘送外送这种工作有失店长身份’所以坚决不要的吗？”龙我倒也乐得清闲，双手抱臂靠在桌边上下打量他，仿佛见到什么稀有生物。

“话真多啊万丈，”战兔扯扯衣领，对着他摊开手，“不准趁我不在的时候在卖品上加蛋白粉。”

“你当我是什么啊！蛋白粉我才不会随便就给别人吃，好浪费的。”

……蛋白粉的价值能跟我的甜品比较吗？

为了避免因无意义的争吵导致的外送迟到，战兔只是悄悄撇撇嘴，没再说什么，摊开的手又向上抬了两下。

龙我不明所以地看看他，伸手拍在他手掌上完成一个声音清脆的击掌。

“……钥匙啦钥匙！”战兔无情地反手一巴掌打在他手背上，冷哼一声，“怎么会有连肢体语言都读不懂的大猩猩？”

“说谁是大猩猩啊？！”

由于种种不可抗因素，甜品外送到达指定地点的时间还是晚了大约二十分钟。

所幸休息室就在一楼，可以省去乘电梯的时间。

“久等了，是上午预订的甜品外送。”他推着小推车敲了敲半掩的门，“稍微迟到了一会儿十分抱歉，会给您在团购优惠的基础上再打八折。”

“啊啊没关系没关系，”从一旁迅速窜过来的男人眼神发亮，直直盯着推车上的食物，“只要来了就好！啊——我已经饿得不行了——”

“记得签收货单啊仁藤。”他身后还没走过来的同事喊道。被称作仁藤的男人头也不回地应了一声，朝战兔展露一个阳光气息十足的微笑。

“原先预订的砂糖甜甜圈没有了哦，”战兔笑眯眯地告诉仁藤，“我们用价格稍高的货品替代了它，如果不想要也可以选择退款。对您造成的不便，本店深感抱歉。”

“噢，没关系啦，不用退款了。”仁藤毫不在意地摆摆手，“偶尔让晴人换换口味也好嘛。”

“什么？！”他的同事敏锐地察觉了他们的对话，快步走向两人，“怎么会没关系啊！”

战兔略略转过头，脸上歉意的笑容保持不变，但那嘴角弧度带着种得逞的愉悦感。

“……是你！”对方警惕道，“我的砂糖甜甜圈呢？”

“没 有 了 哦。”战兔回答。

实际上就在外送箱最下面放着，但是这家伙在尝过别的甜品并懂得什么叫做真的美味之前没必要知道。

战兔顺带瞟了一下他制服外套上的名牌。

哈，操真晴人是吗，记住这个名字了。

休息室里其他工作人员在仁藤签完收货单后一拥而上，纷纷挑选起自己的下午茶，只有晴人还在原地跟战兔对峙。

“为什么就不能试试？”战兔在整整半分钟的无言对视中终于败下阵来，从一旁的盒子里拿起块泡芙就想往他嘴里塞，“难道你一点实验精神都没有吗？倒是给我吃一口甜甜圈以外的甜品看看啊！”

晴人十分灵巧地向后一躲，坚定地摇摇头，吐出一个“不”字。

“我的，砂糖，甜甜圈。”他一个词一个词地讲，双眼认真看着甜品店长，“我知道你肯定带了。”

战兔真的很想把他这颗脑袋按进制作泡芙用的生奶油里头。

十分残念地，最后是以战兔的再次失败告终。发色偏浅的味痴机长咬着甜甜圈冲他挑眉毛，慢吞吞咀嚼完后才重新开口，似乎在试图开导他。

“每个人有各自的喜好，不能强求的，对吧？”他循循善诱。

“你这是味觉失灵而不是个人喜好吧。”战兔毫不客气道。

晴人听了这话一点要生气反应都没有，反而笑眯眯地指了指战兔身后不远处。

甜品师带着迷惑略略扭过头，接着瞪大眼睛发出一声短促的惨叫。

怎么能……怎么能…？！

怎么会有人在烤布蕾上挤蛋！黄！酱！！

战兔瞳孔地震，战兔浑身发抖，战兔大热天的心里一阵冷，想不到在这个充满科学的世界上还会有这种事发生。难道甜品制作出来的意义就是被这种毫无味觉的混蛋践踏侮辱？蛋黄酱？那种东西比蛋白粉还要过分，至少蛋白粉没有味道啊？

“所以说嘛，”仍然笑着的机长打了个响指让对方的注意力集中到自己这边，“个人有个人的喜好噢。”

战兔视线还有点涣散，可能还没有从刚刚大坨蛋黄酱的视觉降san打击中恢复过来。

“我懂了。”他好半天才开口说话，目光虚虚放在晴人肩膀位置，平静得不像活人，“这个机场只有味痴才能当机长。”

最后离开时晴人带着点隐秘的内疚送他出去，忍不住又多安慰了两句。也不知道是哪一句虚假的安慰激起了天才甜品师的好胜心，他握紧拳头郑重地告诉晴人——

“总有一天，我会做出美味到能修理好你这种味痴的甜品。”

明明像是一句感动人心的承诺，但是总有点被骂了的不爽。

当时满带笑容嗯嗯应承下来的晴人完全没有意识到，接下来的很久一段时间里他都总会在推开休息室门的瞬间看到甜品师熟悉的身影，以及他手里拿着的每天都不重样的新式甜品。


End file.
